1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front structure of a vehicle body, and more particularly to an improvement in a structure for connecting each end of a steering shaft support member transversely extending between left and right front pillars with the corresponding front pillar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Utility Model Publication 60(1985)-31960, there is disclosed a structure in which a steering shaft is mounted on a steering shaft support member transversely extending between left and right front pillars in order to repress vibration of the steering wheel when traveling over uneven surfaces and increase the supporting rigidity of the steering shaft in a collision. In this structure, though each end of the steering shaft support member is connected to the corresponding front pillar by way of a bracket, vibration of the steering wheel cannot be satisfactorily prevented since the rigidity of the part associated with the front pillar is insufficient.
Though the rigidity of the part associated with the front pillar can be increased by connecting a cowl portion to the front pillar to form a closed cross-section as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 58(1983)-149258, this structure cannot contribute largely to repression of vibration of the steering wheel.